Le Dit de la Toile Piège
by Eresh de Valbise
Summary: Les lueurs de la cité drow se reflétaient dans le lac, donnant l'illusion que plongeant de la voûte noire et jaillissant du miroir d'obsidienne, comme deux reines ennemies on voyait deux cités, s'enfonçant l'une dans le ventre de l'autre.
1. Déchéances

_Cette fic est un présent pour Tak et Lord Ena, dont les merveilleuses histoires ont été mon fil d'Ariane à travers la fantaisie jusqu'à Faerûn d'où je viens à Faerûn où je vais._

_**Musique :**__ Ce chapitre est sponsorisé par la chanson The Highwayman de Loreena McKennitt !_

_**Notes :**__ Les mots de vocabulaire relatifs à l'univers des Royaumes Oubliés sont traduits dans le lexique à la fin, un astérisque les mentionne._

_**Avertissement :**__ Cette histoire est classée M, comme Menzoberranzan… euh, non, comme Mature. Mais aussi comme meurtre, macabre, massacre,_ _malsain, etc. N'aimant pas saborder mes effets de surprise, je ne vous préviendrai pas au début de chaque chapitre pour dire qu'il y a des scènes violentes, ou choquantes, ou impudiques. Mais vous devez garder à l'esprit que l'intrigue se passe dans une cité drow donc oui il aura du sang, du sexe (interdit aux mineurs), des matrones méchantes, des araignées velues… et des relations homosexuelles, j'ai failli l'oublier celle-là ! Si rien de tout cela ne vous pose de problème, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 – Déchéances**

_Khaless nau uss mzild taga dosstan._

_N'aie confiance en personne plus qu'en toi-même._

_(Proverbe drow)_

_**Uktar, 1329 CV – Année du Heaume Perdu**_

_**Menzoberranzan, L'Estmyr (Le quartier de la classe ouvrière), Repaire de la Guilde Llal'rah**_

– Vous n'attendez pas sincèrement de moi que je froisse Bregan D'aerthe ? Je sais que mon statut d'iblith* pourrait vous laisser croire que je ferais n'importe quoi plutôt que vous contrarier mais il faut que vous ayez conscience que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ménélas croisa ses bottes sur la table à huit pieds, en forme d'araignée sculptée dans le jais le plus noir. Il était grand et large d'épaules, ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une fine lanière de cuir de même couleur, son visage était dur et régulier, sa peau grisâtre, et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux lunes d'argent, à la lumière du jour comme à l'infravision.

Une rumeur de colère traversa l'assemblée des drows qui se tenaient autour de lui dans le repaire sombre de Llal'rah, la _Main d'Adamantium_. L'organisation secrète lui avait permis de s'enrichir jusqu'à maintenant. Malheureusement, les assassins avec qui il travaillait avaient eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et empiétaient maintenant sur les plates bandes de Bregan D'aerthe, l'organisation de mercenaires la plus puissante de la cité, peut-être même de toute l'Outreterre. Ménélas constatait à regret que compte tenu de la tournure dangereuse qui prenait les affaires, il était plus que temps de mettre fin à sa collaboration avec Llal'rah… voire si besoin de mettre fin à Llal'rah.

– Assez d'insolence, rivvil* ! siffla Noqsek, le chef de Llal'rah. Si remplir cette mission est au dessus de tes forces tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité… Et tu sais ce que cela signifie !

Quelque chose de froid et éthéré remua dans la poitrine de Ménélas au son de cette menace. Pourtant l'assassin était confiant, Noqsek n'était furieux que lorsqu'il était terrifié. Et il avait des raisons de l'être : soit Ménélas cédait, et acceptait de détourner l'attention de Bregan D'aerthe au péril de sa vie, soit l'organisation de mercenaires frapperait vite, fort, et ne laisserait aucun survivant. Malheureusement pour lui, Ménélas n'avait jamais eu l'intention de risquer sa vie pour sa carcasse elfique.

L'assassin décroisa les jambes et les reposa par terre. Il jeta un regard froid et ennuyé à Noqsek qui s'était rapproché pour avoir l'air plus menaçant.

– Je t'avais dit de ne pas assassiner cet Hlaervs Vandree, rétorqua Ménélas sur le ton de la conversation. Je t'avais dit « Matrone Valandra craint ce sorcier, s'il meurt l'équilibre des forces sera rompu et il y aura une guerre de Maisons ». Tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu as accepté le contrat quand même. Maintenant la Maison Valandra se prépare à la guerre et Matrone Vandree se paye les services de Bregan D'aerthe pour assurer sa sécurité. Et pour finir Llal'rah se retrouve piégée au milieu d'un champ de bataille qui n'aurait pas dû nous concerner, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai mal expliqué !

Noqsek avait plissé ses yeux rouges et posé la main à la poignée de son épée, mais Ménélas continua d'ignorer les signes avant coureur de la fureur du drow. Il lui restait une carte à jouer : la discorde.

– Je t'avais prévenu, poursuivit-il, Ilphetran t'avait prévenu. Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et maintenant nous risquons tous nos vies par ta faute.

Et voilà, le dragon était réveillé. Ilphetran, le tacticien qui désapprouvait souvent les choix du chef de Llal'rah et convoitait sa place éclata de colère contre Noqsek, encouragé par d'autres drows mécontents. C'est en pareilles circonstances, lorsque l'association de malfaiteurs n'est plus profitable à personne, que la cohésion d'un groupe est le plus facilement mise à mal et c'est d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agit d'un groupe de drows, par nature individualistes et chaotiques. C'est du moins ce qu'avait constaté Ménélas. Car sa conviction était que toute chose en ce monde avait une faiblesse qu'il convenait de percer à jour et d'utiliser à son avantage.

La dispute dégénéra rapidement en conflit armé et Ménélas se leva paresseusement pour se mettre à l'abri des carreaux empoisonnés perdus. Un drow fit irruption en catastrophe dans la salle.

– Ils sont entrés ! hurla-t-il à l'attention de Noqsek qui finissait d'égorger son second.

Il y eut alors un deuxième mouvement de panique, plus intense encore. Les drows cessèrent de se battre entre eux et se préparèrent à s'enfuir, car « ils », bien évidemment, désignaient les membres de Bregan D'aerthe. Ménélas songea qu'ils avaient fait plus vite que prévu et écouta distraitement Noqsek donner des ordres désespérés pour assurer leur défense et couvrir leur fuite.

C'était visiblement le moment de ramasser ses gains et de quitter la partie. Il se dirigea vers l'énorme coffre piégé dans lequel se trouvaient toutes les possessions les plus précieuses de Llal'rah et glissa la main dans le nœud qui retenait ses longs cheveux noirs. Un crochet y était fixé et était dissimulé dans son épaisse chevelure il le retira et l'introduisit délicatement dans la serrure.

Les drows partirent tous en même temps, suivant l'ordre de Noqsek et les recommandations de combat d'Ilphetran. Et soudain la pièce se retrouva vide à l'exception de Ménélas qui pillait le trésor et de Noqsek qui marchait dans sa direction, un air mauvais figé sur ses traits fins et son épée rouge de sang à la main.

– Maintenant que nous sommes seuls et avant que tout ce que j'ai construit ne parte en poussière par ta faute, iblith, je vais t'envoyer rencontrer Lolth !

Plus qu'un cran et le coffre serait ouvert. Si sa main tremblait même légèrement, Ménélas déclencherait la boule de feu qui piégeait le trésor et mourrait sur le coup.

– Tu oublies une chose Noqsek, dit-il en restant concentré sur la serrure, une chose que tu n'as pas assimilée pendant tout ce temps où nous avons travaillé ensemble : je ne suis jamais seul.

Et alors qu'il disait cela, une ombre s'éleva de son corps, difficilement décelable à l'infravision parce qu'elle était trop froide. Elle se dressa sur deux pattes devant le drow qui jura. Il y eut un moment d'immobilité où Noqsek se demanda s'il devait ou non jeter un sort de ténèbres à l'endroit où se trouvait le monstre, puis il se souvint que la bête était aveugle et se fiait à ses autres sens.

– Rappelle-là ! ordonna-t-il à Ménélas. Tu as besoin de moi, tu ne survivras pas seul à Menzoberranzan, même avec de l'or ! Tu n'es pas un drow, tu ne seras accepté nulle part, ta vie sera un enfer. Enfuis-toi avec moi et…

Clic ! fit la serrure en s'ouvrant.

– Tu te trompes, l'interrompit l'humain en ouvrant le couvercle de l'énorme coffre. Je vais très bien m'en sortir tout seul. Tu sais Noqsek, il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi : moi, je suis ici par choix.

Et sur ordre de l'humain, la démombre referma ses crocs glacés sur la gorge du drow.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Dissimulé en hauteur, dans un renfoncement rocheux, Ménélas observait le pillage de ce qui était encore le repaire de la guilde Llal'rah près d'une heure plus tôt. Un drow drapé dans un piwafwi* coloré absolument grotesque et portant un chapeau à plume tapageur observait également le pillage en contrebas en gloussant de temps en temps et en s'exclamant « Nom d'un gobelin sourd, quel bazar ! ». C'était Jarlaxle de Bregan D'aerthe, une des rares personnes que Ménélas craignait.

Ménélas sentit la pression d'une griffe froide sur son bras et se tourna vers l'Ombre qui se tenait à ses côtés et ressemblait à un grand félin famélique et éthéré. Ses yeux aveugles fixaient le lointain où les lumières d'un combat zébraient l'obscurité de grands éclairs blancs.

Ménélas se redressa. La guerre avait éclaté. Matrone Valandra n'avait pas perdu son temps ! Sitôt la mort du sorcier Hlaervs Vandree elle s'était jetée à l'assaut de la Maison Vandree. Ce qui était aussi imprudent que désespéré : même avec la mort du sorcier, la Maison Vandree restait plus puissante que la Maison Valandra. Pour preuve de cela, Matrone Vandree était si sûre de ses forces et d'avoir le soutien de Lolth, la Déesse, qu'elle n'avait même pas utilisé l'armée de Bregan D'aerthe et s'était contentée d'envoyer Jarlaxle détruire la Guilde Llal'rah pendant qu'elle écrasait Valandra de ses propres forces.

Ménélas était conscient que cette guerre avait lieu par la faute de sa guilde – son ancienne guilde ! – qui s'était mêlée des affaires des puissants de Menzoberranzan. Mais cela l'affectait peu, il n'était pas homme à déplorer qu'on fît la guerre par sa faute.

En contrebas, Jarlaxle observait également la bataille. Même à cette distance, la maison attaquante, Valandra, semblait en difficulté : elle n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler les combats en utilisant des sphères de ténèbres. Il était pourtant coutume de se monter discret lorsqu'on montait à l'assaut d'une autre Maison au sein de la cité, faute de quoi la Maison attaquante était officiellement identifiée et poursuivie par la parodie de justice de Menzoberranzan.

Le chef de Bregan D'aerthe – qui devait être parfaitement au courant de la guerre qui se menait de l'autre côté de la ville – ricana.

– Nom d'un duergar imberbe ! Quel bazar ! répéta-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le drow qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

– Tu sais ce que la vieille Troken'ther Vandree m'a promis en échange de la destruction de cette petite guilde ?

– Un nouveau chapeau ? se hasarda cyniquement son bras droit.

– Non ! s'offusqua Jarlaxle. Elle offrira à Bregan D'aerthe la moitié des prises de guerre de la Maison Valandra ! Il va falloir former du monde dans les dizaines* à venir !

Jarlaxle semblait euphorique. Il repoussa sa cape d'une façon très élégante et ajouta :

– Et assurez-vous que l'humain soit mort, Matrone Vandree désirait sa tête autant que celle de Noqsek.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Ménélas se glissa dans le Braeryn, le quartier le plus pauvre de la ville où se réfugiaient les parias, les non-drows, les esclaves en fuite et les mâles sans domicile. A l'évidence, Bregan D'aerthe ne le laisserait pas en paix et il lui fallait quitter Menzoberranzan. C'était une constatation très désagréable mais ce qu'avait dit Noqsek était malheureusement vrai : en restant ici où il était connu des mercenaires de Bregan D'aerthe, il ne pourrait être en sécurité nulle part. Et donc les affaires ne marcheraient pas. Le chaos qui régnait dans la Cité des Araignées et qui lui avait permis de s'enrichir lui manquerait beaucoup !

La difficulté était en réalité de se rendre dans une autre cité drow. A la surface, il suffisait de voler un cheval et une carte et de galoper jusqu'à la cité voisine. Ici, en Outreterre, se déplacer au hasard ne servait qu'à se retrouver encerclé par des Ombres des Roches, noyé dans un lac d'acide ou réduit en esclavage par des Flagelleurs Mentaux.

Il allait pourtant falloir trouver une solution, et vite ! Le tout n'était pas d'attendre que sa bourse de trésors chèrement acquis soit vide pour s'interroger sur le comportement à suivre lorsqu'on est piégé à Menzoberranzan.

Ménélas longea une enfilade de taudis et trancha tout net la main d'un gnome qui l'avait approché discrètement dans l'espoir de lui voler sa bourse puis il entra dans un entrepôt sordide.

– Hwesta ! cria-t-il à l'attention des caisses de marchandises volées.

– Pas si fort ! s'indigna une voix dans l'ombre.

Et une femelle drow au visage profondément enfoui dans la capuche de son piwafwi sortit d'entre les rayonnages poussiéreux. Hwesta signifiait « murmure » et c'était le nom d'emprunt de cette receleuse de biens et d'informations de contrebande.

– Tiens, tiens, Ménélas de Llal'rah. Je pensais que Bregan D'aerthe t'aurais coupé en morceaux à l'heure qu'il est…

– Llal'rah, ça n'existe pas, dit l'humain d'un ton mauvais.

Il était de coutume chez les drows de faire comme si une Maison n'avait jamais existée dès lors qu'une autre Maison la renversait avec succès, cela justifiait que la ville ne fasse pas d'enquête. Ménélas détournait la coutume pour l'appliquer à sa guilde et laisser entendre à Hwesta que si Llal'rah avait effectivement été détruite, lui en avait bel et bien réchappé. Mais la drow ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle regardait autour d'elle et paraissait nerveuse. Est-ce que Bregan D'aerthe avait déjà mis sa tête à prix ? se demanda l'humain.

– Hm. J'espère que c'est important, rivvil, cracha-t-elle d'une voix menaçante en changeant de sujet. Tu es le second wael* qui me dérange !

– Je croyais que c'était ton travail d'être dérangée par des gens qui ont des requêtes peu ordinaires.

– Ce soir la Maison Vandree écrase la Maison Valandra ! Il faut que ton cerveau soit en fiente de Rothe* pour que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu !

Ménélas retint un sourire, les drows étaient amateurs de meurtres et de massacres. Ils observaient avec un plaisir malsain et sans jamais intervenir, les guerres que se livraient les maisons ennemies. C'était une attraction pour toute la ville. Les mœurs de ce peuple ne cessaient jamais d'intriguer l'humain…

– J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à quitter la ville, dit-il de but en blanc.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis la drow repoussa sa capuche et éclata de rire. Un rire ironique et cruel. Son visage était beau mais trop fin, comme s'il avait été taillé avec un couteau acéré, elle était menue et petite, même pour une drow. Une chevelure de boucles blanches épaisses lui tombait sur les épaules et ses yeux plissés qui apparaissaient rouge à l'infravision donnaient à son visage une méchanceté inquiétante.

– Eh bien, eh bien ! Les chauves-souris quittent la caverne ! C'est stupéfiant, tu es la deuxième personne à me demander ça en un quart d'heure. Je vais te faire la même réponse que j'ai faite au gamin : passe ton chemin, je ne rends pas ce type de service.

– J'ai de quoi payer, et tu es la seule qui en a le pouvoir, je suis humain, je ne peux pas passer par le système ordinaire.

– C'est un non définitif, je n'aide pas les humains et les traitres à s'enfuir !

– Hwesta, ne me force pas à te menacer.

La voix de Ménélas était calme et ferme. Le sourire mauvais de la receleuse retomba et ses traits se tirèrent en un rictus affreux. Lentement elle décrocha un fouet de sa ceinture. Hwesta était une prêtresse déchue, elle avait perdu l'estime de la Lolth ainsi que ses pouvoirs mais elle avait conservé l'amour des fouet-serpents et celui de la torture.

– Tu ignores à qui tu parles, iblith, cracha-t-elle en détachant tous les mots.

Ménélas soupira. C'était ce qu'on appelait une négociation avortée.

– Tu vas quitter cette ville, oui, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais tu n'iras nulle part ailleurs !

Les têtes de serpents du fouet claquèrent soudainement près du visage de l'humain. Rapide comme l'éclair, il en esquiva deux et tira une rapière d'adamantium avec laquelle il trancha la tête d'une troisième. Il fit un pas de côté, feinta, para, esquiva la morsure d'une des têtes et en trancha une seconde. La drow, stupéfaite par l'efficacité et la rapidité de ses attaques et furieuse des dégâts infligés à son précieux fouet, poussa un grognement de frustration, attaqua de façon désordonnée et laissa malencontreusement sa main trop en évidence.

Ménélas ne se laissa pas le moins du monde perturber par cet accès de rage meurtrière et lui sectionna le pouce avant de lui envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans la rotule qui fractura son genou. Comme au ralentis, Ménélas vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, son corps commença à s'effondrer et sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper un cri de pure souffrance. Préférant parer à tout risque d'attirer l'attention en la laissant hurler, l'humain tira une dague en sombracier de sa botte et la lui planta dans la gorge d'un mouvement rapide du poignet. Son corps fut agité de soubresauts électriques – la dague était magique – et elle émit en mourant un gargouillis étouffé alors que sa bouche se remplissait de sang et que son visage se tordait en une grimace hideuse.

Ménélas accompagna la chute de la receleuse avec sa lame afin que son corps glissât sur le sol en silence. Puis il retira sa dague et essuya le sang sur les vêtements de la drow. Il releva la tête. Son Ombre était assise en face de lui, son visage de chat aux yeux aveugles et aux oreilles courtes et pointues semblait à l'affût d'un bruit. Soudain la bête retroussa les babines sur une rangée d'énormes dents, tranchantes comme des couteaux, et exhala une sorte de râle.

Ménélas hocha la tête, il avait entendu lui aussi. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'entrepôt, et il ne fallait pas laisser de témoin du meurtre il ne tenait pas à donner à Menzoberranzan d'autres raisons de désirer sa mort.

L'Ombre partit la première, aussi légère que la substance immatérielle dont elle était faite, elle s'enfonça entre plusieurs piles de grosses caisses. Ménélas la suivit, d'un pas mesuré et silencieux. La démombre repéra sa cible et la contourna sans se faire repérer puis elle poussa un cri bref, semblable au crissement des ongles sur un tableau. Le jeune drow qui était cachée entre les rayonnages sursauta, fit un bond en arrière et se retourna dans la direction du cri en pointant sa dague vers la créature qu'il ne distinguait pas. Sans le savoir, il recula dos à Ménélas, se retrouvant pris en tenaille entre la démombre et l'humain.

– Si tu bouges ou si tu cries, elle te sautera à la gorge, prévint l'humain en marchant vers le drow, l'épée au clair.

– Attendez ! implora le drow en restant parfaitement immobile. Je vous ai entendu parler avec Hwesta, vous voulez quitter la ville !

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu emporteras cette information dans la tombe, dit doucement Ménélas en regardant l'Ombre frémir d'impatience et faire claquer ses dents acérées les unes contre les autres.

Il leva son épée.

– Je suis le second fils de la Maison Valandra, expliqua précipitamment le garçon.

La lame de Ménélas arrêta net l'arc de cercle qu'elle décrivait, à quelques millimètres de la gorge du drow. L'humain décida de différer la mort du jeune mâle de quelques secondes, peut-être détenait-il quelque information sur la guerre entre les deux maisons qu'il lui serait possible de mettre à profit.

– Hwesta m'a refusé son aide à moi aussi, continua le drow en gardant son empire sur lui-même. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais je dois quitter la ville, tous les membres de ma maison vont être tués dans la guerre contre Vandree ou exécutés demain par le Conseil Régnant. Et même si je suis épargné en raison de mon âge, je serai offert à Bregan D'aerthe ! Ne me tuez pas je vous en prie ! Je dois fuir, je connais un endroit mais voyager seul est trop dangereux…

– Quelle jolie histoire qui tombe à point nommé, remarqua ironiquement l'humain en faisant glisser sa lame le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune mâle. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot sinon je te ferai souffrir avant de t'arracher la vie.

L'Ombre siffla d'impatience.

– C'est la vérité ! protesta le drow. C'est une ville cachée, elle est à dix jours d'ici, au nord !

– Il n'y a rien au nord ! s'impatienta l'humain en appuyant le fil de sa lame contre la nuque de sa victime. La cité la plus proche est Mantol-Derith, et elle est au sud-ouest !

– Cressgolhyrr est construite plus profond ! riposta le drow dont la peau devenait blanche de colère à l'infravision. Elle a été créée par des réfugiés de Rilauven pour échapper au massacre des adorateurs de Lolth par l'église de Vhaeraun. Elle est dans l'Outreterre Basse !

Ménélas relâcha un peu la pression de sa lame. Cressgolhyrr… Cela signifiait littéralement « la toile piège », c'était peu engageant… Mais puisque le cadavre de Hwesta refroidissait il n'avait pas d'autre plan ! Il regarda l'Ombre qui lui renvoya un regard vide, elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre la conversation, mais pas assez intéressée par l'enjeu pour être sensible aux arguments. S'il n'était plus question de dévorer le drow vivant, il n'était plus question qu'elle se souciât des deux mâles.

– Je vous y conduirai, je ne suis pas encore assez bon guerrier pour faire le voyage seul. Venez avec moi et cet arrangement nous sera mutuellement profitable !

Bien sûr que non, il ne le serait pas, pensa l'humain. L'un d'eux finirait assassiné par l'autre, comme il était de coutume que se terminassent les collaborations avec les drows et ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui se retrouverait du mauvais côté de la dague ! Il ne risquait pas grand-chose à suivre le drow. Ou du moins il était moins dangereux de tenter ce plan-là que de rester à Menzoberranzan alors qu'il était évident que Bregan D'aerthe le recherchait activement…

Ménélas prit sa décision.

– Tu connais le chemin ?

– Oui.

– Tu as une carte ?

– Non, je connais la route de mémoire.

L'humain pesta, l'alternative la plus sûre eut été de voler la carte et de tuer le drow.

– Vous aurez besoin de moi pour y entrer ! s'exclama le drow qui avait suivi le cheminement des pensées de son agresseur. La guerre civile de Rilauven était il y a seulement trente ans et les réfugiés se cachent toujours, ils ne laissent pas entrer n'importe qui et la sécurité de la cité est inégalable.

– Et toi, comment vas-tu entrer ?

– Ma famille est divisée en deux branches, il y a une Maison Valandra à Cressgolhyrr. On me reconnaîtra là-bas.

– Très bien, je ne tue pas, céda Ménélas après un silence.

Le drow soupira de soulagement.

– Mais au moindre signe de traitrise, Sééh te tuera, elle.

– Sééh ?

L'Ombre s'était mise à bouger et le drow distingua son halo, elle était aussi froide que l'air autour d'elle et n'était visible que par une légère décoloration des choses que l'on regardait à travers son corps translucide.

– Comment avez-vous réussi à apprivoiser une démom…

L'elfe noir s'interrompit parce qu'il venait de se retourner vers son agresseur.

– Tu es un humain…

– On y va ! s'exclama Ménélas en tournant les talons et en rangeant son épée.

– Attends… Comment… ? C'est impossible !

– Suis-moi ou je te tue.

– Comment as-tu appris à parler notre langue ?

– En m'entraînant, comme tout le monde. Je suis particulièrement doué pour les menaces de mort.

– Mais comment fais-tu pour vivre en Outreterre ? Les humains sont aveugles dans l'obscurité…

Ménélas se retourna brusquement et plaqua l'elfe contre une pile de caisses qui tangua dangereusement.

– Si tu parles encore, je te coupe la langue. Tu n'en n'as pas besoin me montrer la route, est-ce clair ?

Le drow déglutit, baissa les yeux, intimidé par le regard gris, et hocha la tête. Ménélas le lâcha. Et ils sortirent de l'entrepôt.

Dehors, des lumières inhabituelles illuminaient l'immense caverne. Les combats n'étaient pas totalement terminés, mais il était évident que Valandra avait été vaincue.

Le jeune mâle resta immobile un instant dans la rue crasseuse du cloaque, à regarder au loin, l'armée de sa Maison être réduite en lambeaux. Puis un sifflement à ses pieds lui rappela l'existence de la démombre et de l'humain effrayant à qui il venait de se lier. Il ne pouvait pas reculer désormais, il fallait avancer. Il imita l'humain et rabattit la capuche de son piwafwi sur sa tête, avant de le suivre dans la direction les galeries sombres et inquiétantes qui quittaient Menzoberranzan.

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 12/05/2011

**Lexique :**

_**Iblith :**__ littéralement « excrément », expression imagée pour désigner de façon méprisante tous les non-drows, ou tous les inférieurs._

_**Rivvil :**__ humain._

_**Dizaine :**__ une semaine dure dix jours selon le calendrier de Harptos. Il est donc de coutume de s'exprimer en dizaine._

_**Piwafwi **__: cape de confection drow utilisée pour se camoufler dans les ténèbres._

_**Wael :**__ idiot._

_**Rothe :**__ bétail des profondeurs._


	2. Sévices

_**Musique :**__ Si vous n'avez rien à écouter, je ne peux que vous recommander la magnifique chanson Adiemus d'Enya !_

_**Notes :**__ Les mots de vocabulaire relatifs à l'univers des Royaumes Oubliés sont traduits dans le lexique à la fin, un astérisque les mentionne._

**Chapitre 2 – Sévices**

_Oloth phuul tuth abbil lueth ogglin. _

_Les ténèbres sont à la fois amies et ennemies._

_(Proverbe drow)_

_**Nuiteuse, 1329 CV – Année du Heaume Perdu**_

_**Galeries au nord de Menzoberranzan**_

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Draven.

– Quel âge as-tu ?

– Vingt-cinq ans.

C'était jeune, très jeune même, pour un drow dont l'espérance de vie était d'environ cinq cent ans.

– Tu es à l'Académie ?

Le drow subissait stoïquement cet interrogatoire. Comme son peuple, il méprisait les humains et il avait grand hâte de rejoindre Cressgolhyrr afin que celui-ci fût tué ou réduit en esclavage ainsi que devaient l'être les créatures de la surface.

– Oui, répondit-il cependant. Je suis à Melee-Magthere, l'école des guerriers, depuis cinq ans. Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié de mes études. Je ne les finirai sans doute jamais…

– N'aies pas de regret, fit Ménélas en s'arrêtant au milieu d'un passage étroit pour s'accroupir et observer une trace sur le sol qui aurait pu être l'empreinte d'un monstre énorme. Je n'ai jamais étudié dans aucune académie, et j'ai survécu à tous mes combats. Tu en apprendras bien plus sur toi et sur les dangers qui t'entourent en te confrontant à de vraies situations, qu'en t'entraînant dans un endroit où tu ne risques rien… Enfin sauf d'être assassiné par un voisin de chambre !

Draven sourit. L'humain semblait bien connaître les mœurs drows. On lui avait toujours dit que les peuples de la surface étaient maléfiques et que leur seul destin était d'être un jour exterminés par les drows… Le jeune mâle se demandait comment celui-là avait pu se retrouver en Outreterre.

– Ce que tu observes ce n'est pas la trace d'un monstre, fit-il remarquer d'un ton méprisant en désignant la marque du menton. C'est l'érosion.

Ménélas releva la tête vers l'elfe à l'instant où une goutte d'eau lui tombait sur le front, confirmant la thèse du jeune mâle.

– Si tu avais étudié dans une académie, tu l'aurais su, ajouta le gamin, frondeur.

Ménélas afficha une expression impénétrable et détailla le garçon. Il était mince et élancé, comme tous les elfes, mais son visage était noble et régulier, il avait le port droit des aristocrates, des muscles forts et bien formés de jeune guerrier et un regard direct et franc. Ses cheveux, – qui lui tombaient sur les épaules – s'ils commençaient à être ébouriffés par le voyage dans les galeries restaient néanmoins brillants et on devinait sous la poussière qu'ils étaient bien entretenus. Il avait l'air en cet instant incroyablement fier de lui et un sourire insolent étirait ses lèvres. L'assassin sourit. La suffisance des drows l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé.

– Viens jusqu'à moi sans marcher sur la trace, dit-il en se relevant lentement.

Le drow sembla soudain moins à l'aise, mais devant le regard insistant de l'assassin, il obéit avec méfiance.

– Tu vois l'auréole plus sombre ici ?

– Oui, c'est de la poussière.

– Non, c'est une poudre explosive. Si quelqu'un marche dessus, elle explosera en lui arrachant la jambe. C'est un alchimiste du Thay qui a inventé ça.

Le drows ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

– Le couloir était piégé ?

– Non. Mais il l'est maintenant !

– Quoi, c'est toi qui as mis ça ?

Ménélas soupira.

– C'est le sixième piège que je pose.

Draven battit des paupières.

– Je n'avais rien remarqué, reconnut-il. Mais pourquoi le mettre là ? La poudre risque d'être mouillée.

– Non je l'ai placée exprès sur une zone déjà sèche. Et c'est l'endroit parfait pour poser un piège parce que justement, les drows qui comme toi ont suivi des études et ont un raisonnement logique penseront « ce n'est pas une empreinte, c'est l'érosion, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir » et ils passeront dessus sans se poser plus de question.

– Le vrai danger est caché dans un faux danger, comprit Draven.

Ménélas hocha la tête.

– Les vrais dangers ne suivent aucune logique. Sinon ils ne seraient pas dangereux. La véritable menace est imprévisible, tu ne peux pas apprendre à la reconnaître, mais tu peux apprendre à la sentir.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom, remarqua doucement Draven comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant que c'était une information digne d'intérêt.

– C'est Ménélas. Dépêchons-nous j'ai peur qu'on nous ait suivi, Sééh est agitée.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Le voyage fut fatiguant car le chemin à travers les galeries était en pente, voire carrément à pic. Plusieurs fois ils durent descendre à travers d'étroites cheminées en s'accrochant à la paroi, les mains écorchées par les pierres tranchantes et manquant de glisser partout où les prises avaient été rendues lisses par l'écoulement de l'eau.

Draven qui était habitué à suivre le rythme soutenu et impitoyable de Melee-Magthere ne se plaignit pas de l'épuisement.

– Il est rare qu'une cité soit en Outreterre Basse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ménélas alors qu'ils évoluaient dans les ombres d'une large galerie après avoir évité une caverne qui abritait une ruche de Tyrannœils.

– Très rare oui, reconnut le drow. L'Outreterre Basse est dangereuse et manque surtout de ressources naturelles. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ce secteur est très humide. Près de la ville, il y a un grand lac souterrain. C'est une denrée rare en Outreterre. Lorsqu'ils ont fui Rilauven, les habitants de Cressgolhyrr ont d'abord seulement souhaité trouver un refuge, finalement ils se sont établis définitivement.

– Tu as déjà arpenté ces galeries ?

Ménélas connaissait déjà la réponse. Le jeune drow le dirigeait sur une route qu'il connaissait en théorie : il savait à quel moment ils allaient devoir descendre, quand ils allaient trouver une caverne, ou un point d'eau. Mais il était évident à son hésitation qu'il n'avait jamais fait le voyage en personne.

– Non, reconnu finalement Draven avec l'air d'être mal à l'aise.

– Alors comment connais-tu la route ?

– Mon frère m'a fait parvenir un message à l'Académie il y a une dizaine. Il m'y expliquait que Matrone Valandra allait se lancer dans une guerre contre Vandree, une guerre que justifiait seule sa soif de pouvoirs mais qu'il serait très difficile de remporter. La Maison Vandree a les faveurs de Lolth. Mon frère avait prédit notre chute et il m'a enseigné la route de Cressgolhyrr car il savait que j'y trouverais refuge si je réussissais à l'atteindre… Que Vandree soit maudite !

Ménélas ne fit par remarquer que Valandra était l'agresseur, ce genre de considérations ne le concernaient pas et surtout ne l'intéressaient pas. Une chose était étonnante dans ce récit c'était l'intervention du frère de Draven, les drows n'étaient pas du genre à se sauver entre eux, du moins pas gratuitement.

– Ton frère t'a sauvé la vie en somme, résuma-t-il. S'il s'était fait prendre à te donner ce genre d'informations il aurait passé un mauvais moment entre les mains des prêtresses de Valandra. C'est inhabituel pour un drow de consentir à un tel sacrifice.

Draven resta longtemps silencieux, comme abattu.

– Mon frère était le Maître d'Armes de la Maison Valandra, c'est lui qui m'a entraîné lorsque j'ai eu seize ans. Il était bien plus âgé que moi, et nous n'avions même pas le même père, mais il était bien moins cruel avec moi que ma mère et mes sœurs…

Il semblait sur le point de dire autre chose mais il se ravisa et garda le silence, les sourcils froncés et l'air malheureux. Ménélas ne lui prodigua aucun mot de réconfort, les relations d'amitié, de confiance et de dévouement aveugle n'étaient pas son fort.

Sééh restait plus proche d'eux et observait les alentours, la démombre allait et venait, revenait sur ses pas et furetait au hasard comme si elle suspectait chaque pierre et chaque creux d'abriter un monstre. Elle percevait une menace proche, sans parvenir à la localiser. L'humain avait le même sentiment et redoublait de vigilance.

Draven s'arrêta une seconde pour déloger une petite pierre coincée sous sa botte et qui crissait à chaque pas, l'empêchant d'être totalement silencieux. Il posa la main sur la paroi et soudain un grincement suraigu associé à un souffle rauque, caractéristique du feulement de la démombre, raisonna à son oreille. Il sursauta et regarda Ménélas qui s'était arrêté et avait déjà son épée à la main. Il voulut se redresser totalement et tirer à son tour sa dague et son épée longue – les armes qu'il avait emportées en s'enfuyant de l'Académie – mais la main qu'il avait posée sur la paroi refusa de lui obéir. Il regarda, paniqué, ce qui le retenait et découvrit avec horreur que la roche avait emprisonné ses doigts et s'étaient solidifiée autour. Soudain le mur sembla prendre vie, il sentit le pouvoir de la terre vivante, comme si le ventre du monde s'éveillait et se dotait de volonté.

– Un élémental ! s'écria Ménélas.

Avant que Draven n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. La roche se mit à bouger et une immense créature faite entièrement de pierre en émergea comme si le mur avait été liquide. Le drow fut brutalement projeté contre la paroi d'en face et le monstre appuya sur lui de la force de son énorme bras, brisant ses côtes et écorchant son dos contre la pierre dure.

Sa main était de nouveau libre mais la douleur était si intense qu'il dut faire un effort terrible pour simplement relever la tête vers la créature. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, le combat battait son plein : Sééh avait sauté sur le dos du monstre et plantait ses griffes dans la pierre vivante, creusant de profonds sillons alors qu'elle lacérait sa tête et l'humain avait écarté son piwafwi, dégageant les fourreaux de trois épées – deux à sa ceinture et une dans son dos – et attaquait le monstre à l'aide d'une épée bâtarde ouvragée à la lame en fer froid gravée de runes magiques.

Ménélas poussa violement le drow, l'éloignant du combat, et frappa l'élémental de terre, tentant de trouver une faille dans le corps du monstre où il aurait pu enfoncer sa lame. Il esquivait avec adresse les attaques imprévisibles de l'énorme créature qui tentait frénétiquement de se soustraire aux griffes acérées de la démombre.

Sééh qui s'acharnait à blesser l'élémental à la tête parvint à planter ses crocs dans une partie plus fragile de son crâne. La réaction du monstre fut brutale. Il eut un soubresaut de panique qui délogea la démombre de sa tête et la projeta contre la roche avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol qui devint liquide comme de la boue.

Pendant les quelques instants où le drow tenta péniblement de se relever, tout redevint calme. Sééh marcha vers Ménélas et il se mit dos à elle pour scruter avec méfiance la pierre autour d'eux et sous eux.

Et puis soudain, le sol trembla dans un grondement d'avalanche et un bras énorme et pierreux surgit sous l'Ombre, la surprit, la renversa et se plaqua sur elle alors que le reste du corps de l'élémental se dégageait de la roche. Sééh poussa des cris suraigus qui résonnèrent dans la galerie comme des grincements incisifs.

L'élémental maintenant entièrement debout tenta d'écraser la tête de la démombre en la frappant du pied. Sééh fut plus rapide et parvint à s'extraire de la pierre vivante qui la retenait avant que le monstre ne la touche. Mais le coup de pied fut si puissant qu'il fit trembler le sol les murs de la galerie se craquelèrent, des débris chutèrent. Draven qui tenait difficilement debout retomba et Ménélas ne garda l'équilibre que grâce au soutien de la paroi.

L'élémental envoya son bras en direction de la démombre, qui trop souple pour lui, l'esquiva facilement. L'humain passa à la vitesse d'un courant d'air sous l'énorme pilier en mouvement que constituait l'avant-bras du monstre et sa lame magique vint se ficher dans la gorge de l'élémental, là où Sééh avait affaibli la roche de ses griffes. La créature poussa un rugissement furieux semblable au bruit d'un éboulement.

De son énorme bras de pierre il délogea l'humain et Ménélas perdit son épée qui resta plantée dans le corps de la chose hurlante. Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas être violemment écrasé sur le sol. Il roula à terre et se redressa immédiatement d'un mouvement fluide tout en tirant les deux armes qu'il portait à la ceinture : une rapière d'adamantium et un cimeterre d'argent.

Draven qui s'était remis sur ses jambes affronta la douleur de ses blessures et passa silencieusement derrière l'élémental. Ménélas l'avait vu se déplacer. Il plaça sa rapière dans la même main que son cimeterre, et lui signa de sa main libre de s'attaquer aux pieds de l'élémental. Le drow n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris que l'humain connaisse le complexe langage des signes de son peuple, il obéit, se doutant qu'il avait un plan.

Il lacéra donc de toutes ses forces les chevilles de la chose, faisant voler des éclats de roche friable à chaque coup. L'élémental hurla et tenta de repousser l'attaquant d'un puissant coup de pied que le drow évita de justesse. L'énorme jambe toucha tout de même son épaule qui émit un craquement affreux lorsque sa clavicule se brisa. Ménélas surgit épées en avant, se rua sur l'autre jambe du monstre qu'il blessa cruellement, la cisaillant avec une vitesse et une précision effrayante.

L'élémental ne parvint pas à reprendre l'équilibre après son coup de pied et cette attaque sournoise et il tomba de tout son poids en arrière. Draven qui était juste derrière le monstre et qui se remettait du coup qu'il avait pris à l'épaule, comprit en voyant l'énorme masse de pierre basculer qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner assez vite. Il allait mourir.

Son visage se figea d'horreur. Mais le coup brutal qui devait lui arracher la vie ne le frappa pas de face comme il s'y attendait mais sur le côté. Une masse faite d'ombre et de griffes glaciales le heurta de plein fouet, le propulsant violemment quelques mètres plus loin et le soustrayant à la mort certaine qui fondait sur lui.

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il s'était produit, Sééh avait à nouveau bondit dans l'autre direction et se précipitait sur le bras de l'élémental pour l'empêcher de frapper Ménélas. L'humain debout sur le monstre à terre, planta ses deux autres épées dans la gorge de pierre.

Un hurlement insoutenable retentit dans la large galerie aux murs déjà mis à mal par le violent combat qui s'y déroulait. L'élémental de terre leva son autre bras pour l'abattre sur l'humain qui le surplombait, mais quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Ménélas frappa de son pied la garde des trois épées enfoncées les unes à côté des autres dans le cou de la chose. Le métal fit levier, et la tête se décolla.

Tout le corps du monstre demeura un instant immobile. Et soudain il s'effondra sur lui-même, redevenant gravas de rochers, de poussière et de terre.

Calmement, Ménélas récupéra ses épées et les remit au fourreau. Sééh arpenta la galerie à la recherche d'un éventuel autre danger, il n'était pas impossible que l'élémental – qui visiblement était sauvage et n'avait pas été convoqué par un magicien – ne soit pas le seul de son espèce dans les environs. On trouvait beaucoup d'élémentaux en Outreterre Basse, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas parmi les créatures les plus dangereuses de cette région.

Draven s'appuya contre un rocher en grimaçant. Chacun de ses mouvements infligeait à son corps brisé d'effroyables douleurs qu'il supportait stoïquement. Il était réellement mal en point. Il lui faudrait des jours de repos pour s'en remettre. Hors ils n'avaient pas des jours de repos devant eux. Voyant son état, Ménélas risquait de lui extorquer par la force des indications sur le chemin à suivre pour atteindre Cressgolhyrr, et l'abandonner à une sombre mort dans ces galeries sinistres. Effrayé par cette perspective, le drow se força à se relever. Il devait marcher. Il devait tenir. Le plus longtemps possible.

Il se mit sur ses pieds et ramassa ses propres armes qu'il rangea avec précaution. Ménélas s'approcha de lui et le regarda un instant dans les yeux. Draven ne dit rien, il enfouit la douleur au fond d'un regard résolu et garda un silence déterminé.

– Tu t'es bien battu, dit simplement l'humain. Sééh doit le penser aussi, elle ne t'aurait pas sauvé la vie sinon.

Draven ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. L'instant d'après, l'humain avait passé un bras autour de son l'épaule intacte le soutenait. Draven ferma les yeux et grogna. Chez les drows, ce genre de geste de sympathie totalement inattendu signifiait généralement qu'une lame allait se planter entre vos omoplates. Mais aucune lame ne vint et Ménélas lui fit signe d'avancer.

Draven fit de terribles efforts et ne se plaignit pas. Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse, sa vue se voilait et ses jambes chancelaient mais il se faisait violence pour rester éveillé. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils marchèrent comme ça, Ménélas soutenant son poids de plus en plus alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience. Il finit par sentir le sol contre son dos, dans un demi-sommeil embrumé. Il en conclu que l'humain avait finit par l'abandonner, voyant qu'il était trop blessé pour continuer.

Il allait mourir là, songea-t-il, et les ténèbres de l'inconscience l'avalèrent.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Draven fut réveillé par un mouvement près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil affolé à ce qui l'entourait. Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas l'Académie !

Et puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent, se déversant sur lui comme un torrent impétueux. La Maison Valandra était tombée, il avait fui Menzoberranzan avec un humain. Ils avaient marché pendant plusieurs jours à travers l'Outreterre en ne prenant que très peu de repos. Il se souvint du combat contre l'élémental de terre et de ses blessures qui l'avaient terrassé.

Il battit lentement des paupières. Il se sentait très faible mais n'avait mal nulle part. Remontant sa main vers sa tête, il posa ses doigts sur son épaule blessée. Sa clavicule semblait intacte. Par il ne savait quel miracle, ses blessures semblaient guéries. Il leva lentement les yeux vers le plafond bas de la petite grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas été abandonné en fin de compte, le rivvil l'avait caché. La couverture posée sur lui confirmait cette théorie… Il était utile cet humain ! Et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti sans lui…

Il allait fermer les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir quand, superposé aux reliefs de la voute de pierre, il lui sembla distinguer un visage aux grandes yeux vides et au long museau de bête. Il plissa les yeux et le retrouva exactement où il l'avait deviné : à quelques centimètres de son visage. Deux orbites creuses le regardaient sans le voir, la démombre était totalement immobile au dessus de lui.

Draven eut un violent sursaut et dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Il se redressa sur un coude et recula maladroitement, son cœur battant à une vitesse douloureuse. La démombre exhala un souffle rauque, communiquant avec l'humain et Ménélas apparut dans son champ de vision.

– Rappelle ton monstre ! siffla le drow avec colère.

– Je regrette déjà de ne pas t'avoir laissé mourir, constata cyniquement l'humain en se penchant à son tout au dessus de lui. Sééh a gentiment veillé sur toi, tu ne devrais pas la traiter de monstre, les ombres sont aussi intelligentes que rancunières... Je t'ai fait boire le contenu de deux potions de soins majeurs, tu me dois une sacrée fortune !

Le drow ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais Ménélas le coupa.

– Non ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier ! Je ne crois pas à la valeur des mots, surtout pas venant d'un drow. Quatre cent pièces d'or suffiront à me dédommager.

– Assez ! s'impatienta Draven.

L'insolence de l'humain l'excédait. Et la fatigue et la peur avaient usé ses nerfs.

– Comment oses-tu, misérable iblith ! Tu t'adresses au second fils de la Maison Valandra ! Tu n'as rien à exiger de moi car c'est moi qui sauve ta pitoyable existence en te conduisant jusqu'à Cressgolhyrr. Tu, m'es redevable ! Et lorsque nous atteindrons la Toile-Piège, je serai ton seul soutien. Les drows n'ont aucune pitié pour les créatures de ton espèce, alors apprends où est ta place !

Ménélas fixa longuement le drow rendu éclatant par la colère dans le spectre de l'infravision. Puis il battit lentement des paupières. Son visage était un masque inquiétant de froideur impassible.

– Sééh, vérifie que personne n'approche, ordonna-t-il à la démombre sans quitter Draven des yeux.

Sééh se précipita hors de la minuscule caverne, trop ennuyée par les disputes stériles des créatures du plan matériel pour s'intéresser au sort du drow.

Ménélas attrapa brutalement l'épaule du jeune mâle et le retourna sur le ventre trop vite pour que le drow puisse réagir. Draven retint un cri de douleur lorsque son front heurta le sol. Puis l'humain s'installa sur lui, son poids lui coupa le souffle.

– Finalement tu vas me dédommager d'une autre façon, souffla l'humain à son oreille.

Une panique terrible lui serra la gorge lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Ménélas écarter vivement ses vêtements abîmés par le récent combat. Il tenta de se débattre, de repousser l'humain qui reposait de tout son poids sur son dos. Des jambes, il tentait de le frapper et de se dégager, et des mains, il cherchait à la fois à le repousser à saisir une arme : son épée ou celle de Ménélas, ou une pierre, n'importe quoi. Son déhanchement pour se soustraire au poids de son tortionnaire ne servit qu'à l'aider à lui retirer ses vêtements. En quelques jeux de ses doigts habiles, l'assassin écarta le faible rempart de ses vêtements et mit sa peau à nue. Le drow retint une plainte de terreur. Il n'était pas question qu'il montrât sa peur ou qu'il suppliât. En Outreterre, montrer sa faiblesse c'était renoncer à la vie.

– Il y a une grande différence entre les humains et les drows, expliqua Ménélas d'une voix neutre et calme en écartant ses fesses d'un geste impitoyable de ses longs doigts gantés.

Cette fois le drow voulut hurler et appeler à l'aide mais son cri de terreur fut étouffé par le vêtement chiffonné que l'assassin appliqua sur sa bouche.

– Chez les humains, les rôles sont inversés, continua-t-il d'expliquer. Les mâles ont le pouvoir et les femelles leur obéissent. Alors considère que selon les règles de mon espèce je suis une prêtresse de Lolth, et crains-moi comme tel…

Les doigts de Draven griffèrent en vain la pierre de la caverne, cherchant au hasard un objet pouvant servir d'arme. Ménélas, craignant qu'il trouvât un projectile quelconque, rassembla fermement ses poignets dans une seule de ses mains et les maintint au sol. De son autre main, il pressa le dos de l'elfe afin de l'empêcher de bouger pendant qu'il s'installait plus confortablement au dessus de lui.

– Crains-moi plus même, souffla-t-il à son oreille en s'enfonçant en lui d'un profond coup de rein.

Le drow poussa une longue plainte de pure souffrance. La douleur était atroce, comparable à celle d'un poignard grossier qui l'aurait transpercé jusqu'à la garde. Il l'avait pris entièrement et en un seul mouvement et Draven sentait le membre large et rigide pulser en lui. Un sentiment s'insondable terreur s'empara de lui, il avait une telle conscience de la chose brûlante qui envahissait son corps qu'il était certain qu'au moindre de ses mouvement, la douleur le tuerait.

Mais contre toute attente, l'humain resta immobile. Il aurait pu le rudoyer sauvagement, comme lui-même l'avait fait à une esclave qu'il avait violée, par dépit, un jour où une de ses sœurs l'avait fouetté trop durement. Mais l'assassin ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, soulageant un peu la souffrance du jeune mâle.

Et puis lointainement, au-delà de la douleur, il sembla à Draven qu'il percevait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de puissant et d'imposant. Il força son souffle chaotique à s'apaiser un peu et regagna un semblant de concentration. Il sentait une aura magique, une puissance issue d'un autre plan, l'essence d'une créature planaire. Elle était très semblable à celle de la démombre, tellement qu'ils les avaient confondues. Pourtant elles étaient bien distinctes.

Ménélas dégageait l'aura magique d'un extérieur… Et lui qui l'avait pris pour un simple humain ! Maintenant qu'une partie de son corps était douloureusement et profondément enfoncée en lui il sentait clairement combien il s'était trompé.

Un mouvement ample et impitoyable de l'homme au dessus de lui, fit voler en éclats sa concentration et lui arracha un cri de douleur déchirant. Il sentait la force des bras de l'humain qui retenaient ses poignets et appuyaient sur son dos, et il devinait celle de ses jambes et de son torse à travers la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur son corps pour le maintenir au sol.

Les coups de reins se firent plus âpres et plus profonds encore, mais Draven, passée la première douleur, parvint à se contenir et à ne pas crier.

– Tu auras de la chance si tu ne finis pas en charpie comme ton piwafwi, remarqua l'assassin d'une voix très calme et amusée qui détonait avec la violence de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ta race est plus petite et plus mince que la mienne, tu dois souffrir affreusement.

Une larme de colère et d'humiliation roula sur la joue du drow. C'était le seul avantage à être face contre terre, l'humain ne le voyait pas dans toute sa détresse.

Ses mouvements, s'ils étaient durs et intolérables, continuaient néanmoins d'être lents et maîtrisés, contredisant la méchanceté de ses remarques. Si l'humain s'était emporté et l'avait pris de toutes ses forces – et Draven le suspectait d'être très puissant – le drow serait peut-être en train de se vider de son sang à l'heure qu'il était. Mais au lieu de s'accentuer, la douleur devenait supportable.

L'humain avait effectivement une anatomie plus large et robuste que le drow mais il semblait prendre beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas le blesser.

Les sens mis à vif, Draven perçut beaucoup plus distinctement l'aura magique de l'assassin. Les prédispositions liées à sa race et qui lui permettaient de ressentir la magie, étaient exacerbées et il pouvait percevoir tout le corps de Ménélas comme un rayonnement d'énergie froide et de puissance menaçante.

Un profond désespoir d'envahit.

Il était encore épuisé par ses récentes blessures et la douleur le paralysait. Il pensait déjà qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre cet humain mais si Ménélas était en fait une créature magique, il n'avait aucune chance.

A contre cœur, terrifié et brisé, il abandonna la faible résistance qu'il opposait encore au bras qui entravait ses poignets et renonça à se débattre. Il était épuisé et désarmé, et il n'avait pas compté sur une telle force de la part de son tortionnaire. Il l'avait pris pour un humain, mais à l'évidence il était tieffelin. Un être issu de l'accouplement d'un humain et d'une créature extraplanaire. Il avait été idiot de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt…

Il cessa de lutter et le membre du monstre ne le laboura qu'avec plus d'aisance. L'assassin qui n'était plus entravé par aucune résistance l'assaillit de mouvements amples et profonds, infligeant au jeune mâle une souffrance brûlante à chaque centimètre de chair qu'il poussait en lui.

Puis l'assassin sembla percevoir le changement. Il s'enfonça une dernière fois, complètement, d'une manière plus rude qui manqua d'arracher un hurlement rauque à l'elfe noir. Puis il se retira.

Tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol, le drow était maintenant libre. Ménélas l'avait lâché et s'était remis debout. Le drow se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se prit la tête dans les mains. Son bas-ventre le brûlait mais il savait déjà qu'il n'avait physiquement rien d'alarmant. Il ne garderait comme séquelles qu'une vive douleur, un profond sentiment d'humiliation et une crainte immense du tieffelin. Mais la souffrance mentale était la pire, et c'était sans doute ce qu'avait souhaité le demi-démon.

Draven réalisa soudain que l'assassin s'était arrêté quand il avait abandonné tout espoir de lutte, lorsqu'il l'avait soumis. Et le drow était certain qu'il ne s'était pas assouvi en lui. Il comprit que Ménélas n'avait pas eu tant l'intention de le violer que de le terrifier... Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que cela avait fonctionné.

Un tissu lourd tomba soudain sur lui, le faisant sursauter.

– Allez, lève-toi ! Si tu es suffisamment en forme pour m'insulter tu l'es assez pour m'indiquer le chemin.

Draven se dégagea vivement du tissu et il s'apprêtait à le jeter loin de lui quand il se rendit compte que c'était le piwafwi de l'assassin. Ménélas l'avait retiré il était appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse, bras croisés sur son large torse et vêtu seulement de son épaisse cuirasse, de son pantalon de cuir et de ses hautes bottes noires.

– Mets-le, tes vêtements sont dans un sale état. Dépêche-toi !

– Tu crois encore que je vais venir avec toi et t'aider après ce que tu viens de faire ? interrogea Draven d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue assurée mais qui était honteusement tremblante.

– Bien sûr que tu vas m'aider. Tu n'as pas plus que moi envie de mourir dans cette caverne. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas que je recommence…

– Tu es monstrueux, souffla Draven avec horreur.

Ménélas sourit.

– Si tu l'avais compris plus tôt tu te serais épargné ça, fit-il cyniquement en baissant les yeux sur le bas ventre de l'elfe.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Les interminables heures de marche qui suivirent passèrent dans un silence de mort. Draven jetait des regards méfiants et craintifs à son nouvel ennemi juré – Ménélas ayant supplanté la haine que lui inspirait Vandree – et ne parlait que lorsqu'il y était absolument obligé, ce qui semblait très bien convenir à l'assassin. Malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait le tieffelin, il refusait de le quitter des yeux, le surveillant en permanence.

N'eût été l'affreux tiraillement qui lui rappelait sans cesse le calvaire odieux qu'il lui avait infligé, il aurait porté un regard appréciateur sur l'agilité de l'assassin, sur sa capacité à pister les monstres et à éviter les pièges naturels renfermés par ces galeries. Mais chaque regard qu'il posait sur le corps musculeux du tieffelin lui rappelait avec quelle force il s'était enfoncé en lui et à quel point il était impuissant face à lui.

Aux galeries encombrées de débris et de rochers éboulés succédèrent des tunnels plus hauts et plus praticables. Les ruissellements d'eau se firent plus fréquents encore et ils perçurent un bourdonnement magique dans le lointain.

– Cette radiation c'est la Faerzress* sur laquelle est construite Cressgolhyrr, et qui permet de rester hors de portée des scrutations magiques, expliqua Draven d'une voix morne qui cachait sa joie de voir venir la fin de son tourment. Nous y sommes presque.

Après plusieurs galeries, ils débouchèrent sur une immense caverne sertie d'un vaste lac, plat comme un miroir. Sous leurs pieds, en contrebas de la corniche sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, s'étendait toute une ville sculptée dans les gigantesques stalagmites, comme autant de flèches de verre éclairées de lueurs féériques. Trois énormes stalactites accessibles par des ponts suspendus, tombaient au dessus du vaste bassin et avaient été refaçonnées pour accueillir le cœur du pouvoir : l'Académie. Les lueurs pâles se reflétaient dans le lac, donnant l'illusion que plongeant de la voûte noire et jaillissant du miroir d'obsidienne, comme deux reines ennemies, on voyait deux cités, s'enfonçant l'une dans le ventre de l'autre.

Fascinante vision du savoir-faire drow, les ponts et les disques flottants qui reliaient entre eux tous les édifices ouvragés donnaient à Cressgolhyrr, la Toile-Piège, l'aspect d'une immense toile d'araignée aux longs filaments épars suspendue dans la nuit éternelle. Et dans les reflets du lac, l'énorme araignée de pierre d'Arach-Tinilith, l'école des prêtresses de Lolth, semblait émerger du fond des eaux.

Bâtisseurs au cœur du monde souterrain, sur les terres des monstres de pierre et des poissons aveugles, les elfes noirs avaient érigé dans l'ombre, des merveilles à la beauté aussi envoûtante qu'illusoire.

Le cliquetis d'une arbalète que l'on ajuste vint interrompre leur contemplation.

– J'ai cru qu'ils ne nous trouveraient jamais, murmura Ménélas.

Et Draven – qui était maintenant habitué à reconnaître la démombre à sa masse légèrement plus froide que l'air – vit Sééh glisser lentement jusqu'au tieffelin, se hisser sur ses pattes arrières et se fondre en lui comme si elle était entrée dans de l'eau.

L'ombre avait totalement disparu lorsqu'une patrouille de Cressgolhyrr émergea de la galerie, l'arbalète au poing.

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 21/05/2011

**Lexique :**

_**Faerzress :**__ Radiation magique n'existant qu'en Outreterre, c'est un résidu des forces qui en ont façonné les reliefs. Les drows construisent leurs cités sur ces sources de magie pour la protection qu'elles apportent contre la divination et la téléportation._


	3. Vindicte

_**Pour Kyo-Shinya :  
><strong>__Bonjour très chère Kyo-Shinya !  
>Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire, moi je désespérais de trouver des lecteurs encore intéressés par les Royaumes Oubliés ! C'est que les rôlistes jouant encore aux RO se font rares, je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'autres jeux vidéo sortent pour D&amp;D et sans l'intervention salutaire de l'édition Milady qui sort une nouvelle traduction de la Légende de Drizzt, je pense que Faerûn serait tombée en désuétude...<br>C'est donc avec un plaisir immense que je me suis dépêchée de terminer ce chapitre pour toi !  
>J'espère que cette suite te plaira, étant une vieille fan, il est possible que je me sois beaucoup attardée sur les détails pour rester cohérente avec l'histoire, j'espère que ce début n'était pas trop ennuyeux à lire, l'intrigue se met en place dans ce chapitre !<br>Bonne lecture et encore merci !  
>Aluve<em>__

_**Musique :**__ Le thème Waterdeep de Neverwinter Nights Soundtrack (un jeu qui se déroule dans les Royaumes Oubliés) peut vous donner une idée de l'ambiance dans une cité drow le thème étant celui d'Eauprofonde envahie par les hordes d'Outreterre._

_**Notes :**__ Les mots de vocabulaire relatifs à l'univers des Royaumes Oubliés sont traduits dans le lexique à la fin, un astérisque les mentionne._

**Chapitre 3 – Vindicte**

_Ilharessen Zhaunil Alurl._

_Les Matrones savent ce qui est le mieux._

_(Proverbe drow)_

_**Nuiteuse, 1329 CV – Année du Heaume Perdu**_

_**Cressgolhyrr, la Toile-Piège**_

Draven passa un très long moment à expliquer à la patrouille drow – dont le chef pressait fermement une lame d'adamantium sous sa gorge – que lui et l'humain n'étaient pas des espions de Rilauven mais des fugitifs de Menzoberranzan, venus chercher refuge au près de la Maison Valandra. Après moult menaces de mort lente et de malédictions de la Reine Araignée, les politesses drows ayant visiblement été exécutées dans les règles de l'art, les prisonniers furent conduits dans la cité et escortés jusqu'au domaine Valandra.

A Menzoberranzan, la Maison Valandra était la vingt-septième, un rang faible. A Cressgolhyrr, elle était la première maison de la cité. Elle siégeait au Conseil Régnant, et était la maison la plus respectée et crainte de la ville. Matrone Valandra avait les entières faveurs de Lolth et le droit de rendre justice à Cressgolhyrr.

Le domaine Valandra s'élevait au dessus des eaux. Construit dans un important groupement de stalagmites émergeant du lac, les différents bâtiments reliés par des ponts suspendus étaient d'une architecture incroyablement raffinée et ostensiblement décorée. L'immense dôme de la chapelle de Lolth ressemblait avec le reflet du lac, à une énorme sphère flottante sur laquelle étaient sculptées dans un enchevêtrement artistique, des milliers d'araignées dont les longues pattes reliées entre elles dessinaient une toile sur toute la surface du dôme.

La garde de la ville les conduisit à travers le dédale complexe des rues de la cité jusqu'à un pont de la taille d'une avenue, qui reliait la somptueuse Maison Valandra aux habitations construites sur la terre ferme qui constituaient la majeure partie de la cité. Ménélas salua la grandeur de Valandra par un haussement de sourcil ironique adressé au jeune drow. Mais l'attitude de Draven indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée en partant de Menzoberranzan de l'importance de sa famille à Cressgolhyrr et Ménélas devinait à sa tension que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour eux.

On les emmena à l'intérieur de la plus grande stalagmite du domaine, qui renfermait les appartements des nobles de la famille, ainsi que la salle d'audience.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

L'attente fut interminable. Ils patientèrent pendant plus d'une heure dans une antichambre, sous la surveillance étroite de la garde pendant que les nobles de la famille terminaient leur réunion privée au près de la Mère Matrone. Draven était de plus en plus nerveux alors que passaient les minutes. Soudain, une drow sortit de la salle d'audience, les dévisagea tous les deux – Ménélas tout particulièrement – et signa aux gardes, dans la langue gestuelle des drows, de les conduire devant la Mère Matrone.

Draven observa Ménélas et se demanda s'il comprenait leur situation. Lui se retenait de trembler de peur alors que l'humain semblait seulement ennuyé par tout ce cérémoniel.

– Notre cité vous plait-elle, créature de la surface ? demanda une voix suave et malicieuse au fond de la petite salle d'audience dans un commun parfait.

Le temps de passer à l'infravision pour que leurs yeux s'acclimatent aux ténèbres absolues, les deux prisonniers distinguèrent une forme imposante juchée sur un dais orné du symbole de la Maison Valandra. Huit énormes pattes se déplièrent les unes après les autres, révélant le corps d'une araignée sur lequel semblait greffé un abdomen de femme drow. Le ventre, le buste, les bras et la tête de la créature étaient ceux d'une drow, tandis que la partie inférieure de son corps était celui d'une araignée géante.

– Une drider, souffla Draven, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Il recula autant que les gardes lui permirent de le faire, l'air épouvanté de celui qui vient de croiser sa mort. Ménélas ne détacha pas son regard du sourire cruel qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de leur hôtesse. Trois élégantes drows à l'air hostile se tenaient debout derrière la créature maudite et jetaient des regards mauvais à Draven.

– Assurément, Noble Matrone Valandra, répondit le tieffelin sur le même ton onctueux et amusé que la drider. Votre cité est d'une splendeur sans nom, qui dépasse même la beauté de Menzoberranzan.

Matrone Valandra gloussa, et ce rire de fillette associé à son corps hideux emplit Draven de dégoût. Elle s'approcha de Ménélas et les pointes dures et brillantes de ses longes pattes noires claquèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui en souriant cruellement et Draven observa avec inquiétude son compagnon qui ne semblait pas particulièrement impressionné. Elle ne pouvait pas être la matrone de la Maison Valandra, raisonna le drow, les driders étaient des monstres, mi-drow, mi-araignées, maudits par Lolth, rendus stériles et condamnés à vivre comme de répugnantes aberrations le reste de leur longue vie. Une drider ne pouvait diriger une maison, c'était impossible, Lolth ne le permettrait pas…

Le regard rouge de Matrone Valandra se posa soudain sur lui. Une vague de panique déferla dans son esprit : les prêtresses de Lolth avaient le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées…

– Tu serais surpris, iblith, de toutes les choses que permet Lolth à ceux qui jouissent de ses faveurs, répondit la Matrone, confirmant par son don de télépathie, son statut de Haute Prêtresse de la Reine Araignée.

– Pardonnez mon insolence Noble Matrone, murmura Draven sans parvenir à cacher la moue de répulsion qui déformait son visage.

– Tu es le fils de ma maudite sœur tu as bien plus que de l'insolence à te faire pardonner, Draven, second fils de la Maison Valandra de Menzoberranzan ! La traitrise et la lâcheté coulent dans tes veines, n'espère pas de moi que je t'épargne.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit remarquer Ménélas d'un ton neutre, je croyais que c'était la position de Draven dans votre famille qui nous avait permis d'arriver vivants jusqu'ici…

L'expression choquée de la drow qui les avait fait entrer et qui semblait être un membre important de la famille laissa entendre à Ménélas que, comme il le pensait, il faisait preuve d'une effronterie sans borne en parlant sans y avoir été invité. Mais étonnement, la drider ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Sa position ? Quelle position ? Ma sœur, sa mère, m'a tourné le dos une première fois lorsque j'ai été changée en drider par un mage transmutateur d'une maison ennemie, et une seconde fois lorsque les adeptes de Vaerhaun, le maudit, ont chassé ou tué toutes les servantes de Lolth de Rilauven. Seul, Nalkyr, le frère aîné de Draven m'est venu en aide, lui seul a répondu à mon appel, contre l'avis de ma sœur.

La drider tourna son visage déformé par la colère vers le second fils de la Maison Valandra.

– Malheureusement mes espions m'ont appris qu'il était mort… C'est lui qui aurait dû survivre, et toi qui aurait dû mourir, iblith !

Son regard rouge transperça les yeux de Draven, la sueur froide glissa le long de son dos comme une longe caresse de glace. Le jeune noble réprima un frisson. Alors c'était donc ça. Draven avait vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire. Il se souvenait lointainement du récit de la trahison des mâles à Rilauven, une cité lointaine et de peu d'importance pour Menzoberranzan, et pour sa mère trop affairée à maintenir sa position précaire au sein de la Cité des Araignées. Il avait eut vent que dans son enfance, une de ses sœurs lui avait compté les exploits de son frère Nalkyr, qui s'était rendu à Rilauven et avait aidé quelques fidèles de Lolth à s'enfuir dans le plus grand secret. A l'époque, Draven n'en avait ressenti que jalousie vis-à-vis de son frère tellement plus fort et plus âgé.

– Donc je suppose que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à ce que nous restions en vie, conclut Ménélas avec toujours ce même ton insolent et indifférent, en tirant Draven de ses pensées. Dans ce cas tuez-nous tout de suite, la journée a été longue, nous sommes trop épuisés pour tenir d'interminables conversations avant de mourir. Je pense que de toute façon rien ne pourra vous faire changer d'avis.

Draven jeta un regard furieux à Ménélas et la drider gloussa à nouveau.

– Si, Lolth le pourrait, répondit-elle d'un ton énigmatique.

Ménélas haussa un sourcil.

– Et quel intérêt Lolth aurait-elle à nous garder en vie ?

– Vous ? Non. Seulement toi, rivvil. La Déesse t'a observé, et elle t'a trouvé fascinant… pour un non-drow. Accepterais-tu de travailler pour ma Maison ?

– Je suis un humain, et un mâle qui plus est. Si j'entends survivre plus d'une heure dans votre belle cité, il est évident qu'il me faudra une protectrice, répondit Ménélas en s'inclinant très bas.

C'était une façon bien cynique de dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais encore une fois, la Matrone ne s'offusqua pas de son manque de respect.

– Ah ! Ah ! C'est très juste, reconnut-elle avec un rire sans joie. Mais je ne serai pas ta protectrice comme le misérable Noqsek de Llal'rah était ton protecteur. Moi, tu ne pourras pas me trahir sans mourir lentement entre les mains des prêtresses de ma Maison, Ménélas de Gisombre.

Le tieffelin garda une expression neutre mais il était en réalité très surpris qu'elle connût le sort de Noqsek et son nom complet.

– Vous êtes bien renseignée, admit le tieffelin en inclinant la tête. Puisque les menaces de mort ont été proférées, je pense que vous pouvez dès à présent m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi.

– Certes. Il ne sera aisé pas de remplir cette mission, mais Lolth croit que tu seras en mesure de remplir la tâche que je vais te confier. Lorsque les réfugiés de Rilauven sont arrivés dans cette caverne, une liche* l'habitait. Elle avait levé une armée de mort-vivants et régnait sur un royaume déchu, depuis des siècles. J'ai personnellement vaincu le roi liche, et avec le secours de Lolth, je l'ai banni de cette partie de l'Outreterre. Son armée s'est abîmée au fond des eaux et tout ce qu'il reste de son règne est une tour solitaire en ruines aux confins de la caverne. C'était il y a trente ans. Nous avions presque oublié ce sorcier… Mais depuis plusieurs mois, les morts se relèvent et ressortent des eaux. Ils s'attaquent aux vivants et sèment la terreur sur les rivages du lac. Parfois plusieurs dizaines s'écoulent sans qu'on en aperçoive, nul ne sait d'où ils viennent, ni qui les envoie. Mais évidemment je soupçonne la liche de rassembler ses forces pour tenter de nous reprendre Cressgolhyrr. Trouve-la, et apporte-lui une mort réelle… et éternelle.

– Tuer une liche, ne sera en effet pas une tâche aisée…

– Je mettrai à ta disposition tous les moyens qu'il te faudra.

– Très bien. Et quelle sera ma récompense ? Une fois que j'aurais tué votre liche, je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité, et vous me remercierez en m'envoyant la rejoindre ?

Draven serra les dents. Accuser aussi ouvertement une matrone de malveillance et de lâcheté aurait coûté la vie à n'importe qui. Les prêtresses présentes et les autres nobles semblèrent penser la même chose. Pourtant la drider n'arracha pas la tête de l'humain, elle se contenta de minauder du haut de son corps immonde.

– Allons… Quelle idiote serais-je si je me débarrassais d'un assassin capable de vaincre une liche ? Il est évident que si tu y parviens, ta place dans cette cité te sera assurée. Je ne manquerai jamais de missions à te confier, ni de richesses dont te couvrir… Encore faut-il que tu réussisses, bien sûr.

Ménélas la regarda droit dans les yeux et sembla juger son honnêteté. Draven était impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle il traitait avec le monstre comme si elle pouvait être une employeuse comme une autre, et aussi par l'immunité dont il semblait bénéficier et qui lui était parfaitement incompréhensible.

– Marché conclu, répondit le tieffelin après réflexion. Je commencerai à enquêter sur votre problème de mort-vivants, dès que j'aurais dormi quelques heures.

– Excellent ! se félicita Matrone Valandra en joignant les mains. Ma fille Zaesstra va te montrer tes quartiers. Quand tu auras besoin de l'aide des membres de ma Maison, ou si tu as des difficultés avec un drow de la cité, dis que tu es envoyé par Matrone Aress Valandra. Un emblème de ma Maison te sera remis, il te suffira à obtenir ce dont tu auras besoin. Maintenant va ! Débusque cette abomination, et me reviens victorieux !

La dénommée Zaesstra – la drow vêtue d'une cuirasse noire sous un piwafwi fin, qui les avait conduits plus tôt jusque devant la Matrone – fit signe à Ménélas de la suivre.

– Et toi ! hurla soudain la drider en brandissant un fouet serpent dont les têtes claquèrent aux pieds de Draven. Je n'ai pu tuer ta mère de mes mains, c'est donc à la place de cette traîtresse que tu prendras la mesure de mon déplaisir… Qui est grand !

Les crochets magiques des têtes du fouet fondirent sur le jeune drow et Draven ferma les yeux, se préparant stoïquement à l'atroce torture que ne manquerait pas de lui infliger l'arme magique. Mais les lanières du fouet ne l'atteignirent pas. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ménélas était debout devant lui, les têtes du fouet mordaient vainement les protections de son bras. Le drow en fut estomaqué. Sa rapidité était proprement effrayante. Et il semblait condamné à ne jamais comprendre les raisons de son comportement.

Le tieffelin qui l'avait avili sans vergogne sur le sol glacé d'une caverne ne pouvait pas brusquement risquer sa vie pour lui car il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Matrone Aress l'épargne cette fois, après l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire.

– Sauf votre respect, Noble Mère Matrone, dit l'assassin avant que la drider n'ait pu exprimer la colère qui voilait son regard, j'ai besoin de lui. Malgré votre protection, il me faudra l'aide d'un drow pour me déplacer librement dans la cité. Je suis une créature de la surface, et partout, il faudra que je m'explique et que je justifie ma présence. Si un drow est avec moi, on me prendra pour un esclave escortant son maître, et on me laissera en paix.

Aress plissa ses yeux rouges.

– Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je t'ai promis le concours des membres de ma Maison, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton polaire.

Elle semblait lutter pour ne pas exploser de fureur.

– Aucun de vos hommes ne pourra remplir cette tâche aussi bien que ne le ferait Draven.

– ET POURQUOI ? éclata soudain Matrone Aress, provoquant un mouvement de panique parmi les drows présents dans la salle qui s'étaient faits discrets jusque là, et essayaient maintenant de disparaître dans les murs.

– Parce qu'il a peur, expliqua Ménélas toujours très calmement. Il a suffisamment de raisons de vous craindre pour redouter ce que vous pourriez lui faire si je cessais de le protéger. Si je suis le seul à garantir sa survie, je pourrai avoir confiance en sa peur, je pourrai lui tourner le dos sans craindre qu'il y plante une dague. Ce n'est le cas d'aucun autre drow de Cressgolhyrr…

La Matrone se clama lentement, sa colère emportée par le pragmatisme de l'assassin. Son visage apparut un peu moins éclatant à l'infravision. Draven comprit que la logique froide et sans faille du tieffelin jouait en sa faveur. Mais il avait vu ce qu'il était capable de faire, il l'avait vu se battre et se cacher dans les ombres, il avait vu son énorme démombre combattre l'élémental de terre, puis disparaître par magie le tieffelin n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui, il était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul. Alors pourquoi s'encombrait-il de lui ?

Une pensée mauvaise et absolument cruelle devait avoir traversé l'esprit de la drider à cet instant, parce qu'elle gloussa un peu. Draven ne sut pas si c'était en réponse à ses propres pensés mais quelque chose qu'il ignorait arrêta le jugement du monstre.

– A ta guise, rivvil, finit-elle par dire. Mais je veux qu'il reste avec toi en permanence. Si tu le laisses s'enfuir, je te tuerai de mes mains. Il dormira avec toi, mangera avec toi, enquêtera avec toi. Et si tu te lasses de son infâme présence, je serai très heureuse de te le reprendre…

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

– Essayez-vous de vous faire tuer, rivvil ? s'énerva Zaesstra lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle d'audience dont ils avaient quasiment été chassés manu militari. Réalisez-vous combien de fois vous avez offensé Matrone Aress ? Les notions de respect et d'obéissance sont-elles totalement étrangères à votre race d'inférieurs ?

– J'espère que ma chambre donne sur le lac, dit distraitement Ménélas en ignorant l'indignation de la drow.

– Non, répondit la magnifique femelle avec dédain. Il serait regrettable que votre détestable prisonnier profite d'une ouverture pour s'enfuir. A ce propos, désirez-vous qu'on le dresse, comme les autres esclaves ?

Du coin de l'œil, le tieffelin vit Draven tressaillir.

– En quoi est-ce que cela consiste ? demanda-t-il en faisant mine de s'y intéresser.

– Un endoctrinement le conditionnera à obéir et il ne vous posera plus aucune difficulté. Il faudrait également le castrer, il serait moins violent…

Ménélas sentit un profond agacement s'emparer de lui, la pression glaciale et éthérée qui s'exerça sur sa poitrine lui indiqua que Sééh non plus n'appréciait pas cette conversation.

– Non, je vous remercie, j'aurai justement besoin qu'il se montre violent lorsque nous affronteront une liche, statua-t-il d'un ton cynique.

Le corps de Draven se décrispa légèrement dans son champ de vision.

– Est-ce que les trois superbes femelles drows qui se tenaient derrière votre mère sont vos sœurs ? demanda le tieffelin pour changer de sujet.

– Oui, ce sont mes sœurs, dit-elle d'un ton orgueilleux. Elles sont toutes Hautes Prêtresses de Lolth. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la famille Valandra est bien plus honorable à Cressgolhyrr qu'à Menzoberranzan…

Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Draven qui n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle, et elle ouvrit une porte, révélant une chambre de taille moyenne au mobilier restreint mais confortable et à la douce lumière rougeâtre reposante.

– Sans le moindre doute, répondit le tieffelin. Votre famille est plus honorable, et bénéficie en plus du prestige d'être gouvernée par une araignée géante. Dites-moi, votre mère vous a-t-elle mise au monde avant, ou après avoir obtenu ses huit pattes ?

Dans le spectre infrarouge, le visage de Zaesstra vira au blanc craie.

– Comment osez-vous ? souffla-t-elle estomaquée, en mettant la main à l'épée longue qu'elle portait à la taille.

Ménélas s'approcha d'elle avec la démarche d'un grand félin et il retint son geste en posant sa main sur le bras de la drow.

– Ne soyez pas en colère… De toutes vos sœurs, c'est vous la plus jolie.

Et il poussa Draven dans la chambre avant d'entrer à sa suite et de refermer la porte derrière lui, sur la fureur glacée de la guerrière.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

– Tu viens d'insulter une Matrone et un membre de la noblesse, remarqua Draven en se laissant glisser contre la porte close. Et pire encore, tu m'as soustrait à la colère de Matrone Aress. J'espère que tu te rends compte que sa promesse ne tient plus, quand tu auras fini de la servir, elle te sacrifiera à Lolth pour calmer sa frustration.

Ses yeux délaissèrent l'infravision pour la vision normale et Ménélas en fit de même. Quand il n'utilisait pas sa capacité innée, les yeux du drow étaient d'un noir profond et insondable.

Ménélas se laissa tomber sur le seul lit de la pièce et ferma les yeux, ignorant la présence de Draven.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as empêchée de me tuer ? finit par demander le jeune mâle.

– Pour les raisons que j'ai expliquées. Je ne mens que si j'ai un intérêt à le faire.

Draven hocha la tête et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux dans une posture à la fois lasse et désinvolte. Cette réponse sembla lui convenir. Si Ménélas avait compris quelque chose sur les drows au cours de son séjour à Menzoberranzan, c'était qu'ils s'attendaient toujours au pire. Draven était venu chercher refuge à Cressgolhyrr et il n'y avait trouvé qu'une nouvelle menace de mort. Pourtant il ne semblait pas se révolter contre cette idée, les liens du sang n'avaient après tout pas une si grande valeur pour son peuple et personne n'était jamais à l'abri des lubies d'une Matrone.

Le tieffelin s'était souvent demandé d'où leur venait cette obsession de continuer à vivre en société puisqu'ils étaient incapables de ne pas s'entretuer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? demanda Draven en levant les yeux comme s'il parlait à sa déesse dont une représentation très stylisée semblait ramper sur toute la surface du plafond.

Ménélas ne répondit pas.

– Même si tu réussis à tuer cette liche, même si Matrone Aress t'épargne, elle finira par réclamer ma mort à nouveau.

– Pour l'instant tu es à moi alors ne t'en soucies pas, grogna le tieffelin. Laisse-moi dormir.

C'était pourtant bien ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant songea le drow, appartenir à cette créature planaire dangereuse et irascible. La nonchalance avec laquelle il s'était couché, sans se méfier de lui, rappela à Draven combien le tieffelin avait eu raison de dire qu'il le craignait. Jamais il ne trouverait le courage de ramper jusqu'à lui pour le menacer de sa dague, il craignait trop d'échouer et de subir une nouvelle torture atroce.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

– Debout.

Draven sursauta en ouvrant les yeux et mit la main à son épée. La transe qui tenait lieu de sommeil aux drows était une sorte d'état de somnolence pendant lequel ils continuaient à percevoir le monde. Mais Draven n'avait pas entendu le tieffelin approcher.

Son corps était encore épuisé mais il se releva sans se plaindre et quand le demi-démon sortit dans le couloir, Draven le suivit, conscient que quel que soit le danger que représentait cet homme, il était tout de même plus en sécurité à ses côtés.

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 12/09/2011

**Lexique :**

_**Liche :**__ sorcier mort qui se maintient dans un état de mort-vivant grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques, les liches sont parmi les créatures les plus puissantes de Faerûn._


End file.
